Un jour, on arrivera à travailler correctement
by Belywiel
Summary: Ici, vous retrouverez la Shinigami Dispatch Society et tous ses occupants. ...Ainsi que ses inconvénients en tout genre. -Je hais les résumés et les titres \o/-


Bwarh, je me retrouve à des kilomètres de chez moi, et je trouve des poils de chien alors que je n'en ai pas, y en a pas ici et y en a pas eu dans ma voiture non plus…WTF D8 ?

* * *

…._Franchement. _Il y a des jours, c'est à se demander si on ne ferait pas mieux de rester enfermé dans son bureau en acceptant que les courriers express par pigeon. Au moins ça me permettrait de ne pas devoir supporter certains cas sociaux qui m'entourent. Cependant cela leur permettrait à eux de ne rien faire, ce qui m'apporterait des heures supplémentaires. Non rémunérées. Si au moins elles l'étaient, je pourrais creuser un peu plus profondément la question, après tout travailler plus au calme et le tout en étant payé était une perspective alléchante. Sauf qu'ici, sans de salaire au bout, non merci.

Soit, la question qui se posait plutôt actuellement était : « Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? ». Ce qui était il y a quelques minutes la cafétéria reluisante et accueillante malgré le nombre de choses immangeables que l'on pouvait y trouver était maintenant devenue le champ de bataille de Slingby et Sutcliff. Impossible de les laisser dans la même pièce plus de dix secondes sans que l'un ou l'autre ne commence les hostilités. Je ne sais, et ne veut même pas savoir, celui qui et ce qui l'a déclenchée aujourd'hui.

La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je m'en mêle maintenant, est que l'on vient lâchement de me prendre mon plateau , sans prendre la peine de me demander quoique ce soit bien évidemment, en faisant tomber par la même occasion un des derniers sablés que j'avais réussi à dénicher à grande peine. Tch. Quel gâchis. Je pouvais très bien aller en rechercher un autre, en admettant qu'il en reste, mais s'éloigner de cette table signifiait pour le moment être dans la ligne de mire d'un des deux Faucheurs. Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me ramasser un truc volant non identifié dans la figure, ni ou que ce soit d'autre.

Ceci dit, tout le monde ne semblait pas partager mes idées. Alors que le blond se défendait et attaquait à coup de plateau la chaise derrière laquelle se tenait Sutcliff, qui non loin des plats ripostait en lançant des yaourts –Tant mieux, ce n'est pas une grosse perte- une quelconque personne se leva et faillit se ramasser un des projectiles. Faillit. Durant un instant je cru qu'une troisième personne allait s'en mêler et détournerait avec un peu de chance l'attention des deux Shinigamis à mes côtés, avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui.

Bien évidemment, le contraire eut été trop beau. Mais il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître Tegan Brampton, la dernière recrue en date dans l'équipe. Déjà, il est impossible de ne pas s'être fait percuter un jour où l'autre par ce…nain surexcité. Il passe son temps à courir d'un bout à l'autre dans les couloirs en ne regardant pas devant lui, portant toujours une pile de papier plus grande que lui. Mais ici, ce n'était pas sa taille le plus important. Il avait une autre particularité. Celle de prêter beaucoup plus d'attention à la nourriture qu'à autre chose. Et sans doute que pour lui ce produit laitier volant à toute vitesse qui alla comme par hasard percuter de plein fouet une vitre, s'apparentait à un appel au secours d'une personne qui ne devait pas être fauchée.

Il ne sembla même pas hésiter à le suivre, et aurait certainement finit sa journée à l'infirmerie si on ne l'avait pas retenu in extremis par la peau du coup. Miracle, Knox s'était bougé de la table où se trouvait un bon nombre de secrétaires pour pouvoir empêcher Brampton de suivre le yaourt suicidaire. …Sans doute que dans quelques minutes, lorsque tout sera redevenu plus ou moins à la normale, il racontera à sa manière les faits en transformant le tout en une histoire plus qu'héroïque. Soit, cette diversion ne sembla même pas préoccuper les deux adversaires qui continuaient de se lancer tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. _Franchement. _C'est bien la dernière fois que je viens manger à cette heure-ci. Retournant la tête vers la fenêtre, histoire de vérifier que l'on avait pas encore perdu quelqu'un – ce serait bête, ça ferait et des papiers et des heures supplémentaires en plus-, ce fut cette fois-ci pour faire face à Knox essayant tant bien que mal de raisonner son cadet, tout en le tirant plus loin de la fenêtre en lui assurant que non, aucun aliment n'avait été gâché ces derniers instants. Très crédible.

Soupirant intérieurement, je remontai mes lunettes avant de remarquer qu'une personne à la table voisine semblait me regarder d'un air suppliant depuis un bon bout de temps. Humphries. Bon, il était temps que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour sauver la réputation de l'équipe Londonienne, équipe ô combien soudée et performante. Même si la plupart sont performants sur le terrain, quand il s'agit des rapports, presque plus personne ne réponds à l'appel. En fait, à part moi, je ne vois pas qui fait correctement _tout_ son travail, sans vouloir me vanter.

« -Slingby auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir me rendre _mon plateau _ou bien faut-il le décompter de votre salaire ?..._Franchement._ »

Intervention qui ne sembla pas des plus utiles, vu qu'il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête, qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon agacement. D'accord, un plateau ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus cher, mais quand même ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'accorder le minimum d'attention.

« -Wiiiilluuuu ! Il… »

« -TU LÂCHES CE YOGHURT ! »

Tiens, voilà que l'autre a enfin abandonné l'idée d'aller suivre le dessert jusqu'au bout du monde. Il préfère venir défendre la cause de ceux qui sont encore entier. Dans un sens, c'est bien, il me sert de distraction pour Sutcliff, et ce dernier va, avec un peu de chance, porter son attention sur son interlocuteur et non sur moi.

« -T-t-t-t. Dégage de là c'pas pour les enfants ici. »

Oh tiens, par contre à Brampton, le blond daignait lui accorder de l'attention. Bon, pour l'envoyer balader négligemment plus loin à l'aide de son bras. Ce qui lui valut un yaourt en plein dans la figure. Au final, le roux ne visait pas si mal que ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de regarder tranquillement ce qui allait suivre. Me levant de ma chaise, tant pis je trouverai bien autre chose à manger quand il y aura moins de personnes, je pris le plateau des mains de Slingby, qui semblait enfin se rendre compte de ce qui venait de lui arriver, et allai le remettre tranquillement à sa place avant de quitter la pièce. Après tout, ils étaient en pause, leur faire donc une remarque comme quoi ils feraient mieux d'aller se remettre au travail était donc parfaitement inutile, ils se montreraient encore plus réticents que d'habitude.

Mais justement, qui disait pause de midi, disait donc que personne ne viendrait me déranger durant ce temps-là, non ? En tout logique, c'était ce qu'il devait se passer. …En tout logique. Sauf que bien évidemment, le mot tranquillité ne semble pas exister ici, et ce n'allait certainement pas être aujourd'hui que j'allais pouvoir m'asseoir à mon bureau et remplir des papiers sans contraintes.

* * *

Bon il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici w -Voir rien du tout en fait… o/*- Mais je n'ai jamais été bon pour les débuts, et j'ai essayé de tout mettre en place pour que ce soit plus ou moins clair C8


End file.
